Lost
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: :- Lost memories and scrambled thoughts. Sam struggles to remember what happened and why she woke up in the burning wreckage of a downed raven. The second person you get to guess who it is :-D :-P Warning this is very sad. Crying a possibility you might want to have a tissue near by just saying ;-
1. Chapter 1: Sam

Lost

I don't own Gears of War; the characters; places; weapons; ect I am just borrowing them ;-)

Chapter 1: Sam

Sam woke with a splitting headache and covered in blood. She was surrounded by the burning wreckage of a raven. She couldn't remember how she got to this point and every time she did, a blinding hot pain nearly pushed her into unconcousness.

A wave of nausia washed over her. She rolled to her side dry heaving. She brought a sandy shakey hand up to push away several of her sweat drenched hair.

The red-hot wreckage was still smokdering around her, making her sweaty. She could feel beads of sweat sliding down her back, making her feel uncomfortable.

Off in the distance, gunfire and explosions echoed, but for some reason, Sam was unable to recall anything, what the cause of the noises were, her location, not even who she was.

All memories illueded her, and even brought sharp blinding pain.

The ravens were close by, the loud roar of the engins told her so, but her brain was unable to process it.

Slowly she straeached, making sure another wave of nausia wouldn't consume her. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, a pain all over that threaten to once again push her into unconcousness

Throughout all teh haze, the sounds of waves broke through her jumbled thoughts, slowly calming her down. Her heart slowed, nolonger feeling as if it would burst right through her chest.

Verly slowly she moved her fingrers, then her toes. Little by little she begain to regain motor functions. After several minutes, she sat up.

Everything around her was a mess. Small flames surrounded her, filling her lungs with smoke. She coughed, struggling to breath fresh air as she once again became dizzy.

She struggled to her feet, wobbling slightly. Very slowly she made her way out of the smoke into the fresh air. She walked across the beach she could feel the vibrations under her boots.

It took several minutse for her brain to register.

'Shit, grubs, Lambent, stalks...when will this all end?'

Sam moved sluggishly in the wet sand in search of her lancer. With blurried vision, she scrambled across the beach, nothing was focused. She tried shaking her head, hoping it would clear the fog from her mind, but it only made her dizzy.

Her whole body was numb, and her limbs felt heavy, making any movement difficult. She struggled to remember no matter how much it hurt.

A hot white light filled her mind once again, sending her to her knees. She held her head in her hands, her eyes squeezed shut as she cried out in pain. She regretted trying to remember , though it bugged her so badly that itt hurt too.

She laid there for several minutes, letting the throbbing pain subside.

It was hot, and she felt as if the bright sun was beating down on her, slowly cooking her. She turned alway, trying to keep the sun out of her eyes.

'Damn it..What the hell happened...?'

Then it hit her, and she felt like she slammed hard into a brick wall.

It came to her in flashes at first, images, sounds.

They were in a raven. They? Who was with her? How many people were with her? A loud noise, like a large weapon going off, followed by a very large explosion that hurt her ears. Hot, a fire? But what was on fire? `

Suddenly her body felt like it was on fire, then the feeling of free falling. She screamed and so did somebody else.

The face in the memory wasn't clear, and she struggled to remember.

There was a lot of wind as they rappidly approached the ground. Large rough hands grabbed her, keeping her from falling to her death, then at the last moment, pushed her out just before the raven hit the ground.

Her head hit the ground hard, a dull thump echoed in her ears, then everything went black...

TBC...

Haha What do you think? Did I do okay? I worked really hard all day I am leaning toward the sad ending more than a happily ever after..


	2. Chapter 2: ?

Lost Chapter 2

Another chapter up Guess who this might be. I already know a certain someone will be very happy to hear that this chapter is up. and will probably already have guessed who this chapter is about ;-) Thank you for your reviews and kind words. Knowing that more updates are wanting keeps me going. I just finished this chapter, so it might be a little bit before I can get the next chapter up. Hopefully by tomorrow night. Every Wednesday, I got to my best friend's house so I'll try to borrow his computer up and get the next chapter up for you :-) THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Lost Chapter 2: Unknown

Everything was quiet, very peaceful. He felt like he was floating, but thatt was all he felt. His arm moved sluggishly as if it were weighted down.

There was nothing around him and there weren't even any colors, but it wasn't really black and white either.

Just a man with...not really thoughts. What was there to think of...? His mind felt blank. Was he a soul about to be born?Was this what it felt like just before you were born?

With each movement, he made ripples as if he were in water. He could feel the presence of somebody, but that was about it. Whoever it was, their emotions were all over the place. When the person felt extream pain, it was red hot, causing him to pull away quickly.

After several minutes, re reached out and felt dizzy, confused even nausia. What the hell was this person diong? All these feelings repeated themselves quickly. What was this person a masochist?

After a while, he got bored and pulled away, but this presence never left. It even became annoying. It brushed up against the edges of his mind just enough to let him know that it was still there. He figured that this person didn't know they were doing it.

He tried to push it away, but it seemed to only push back.

'What the...?'

Was it a person he knew? Were they thinking about him?

He didn't even know who he was. Maybe this person knew who he was and could give him some answers.

He reached out once more to feel warmth, something familure. Something told him that it was a woman. There was something that also told him that he knew her a personal level.

Loud and pushy, yet something about her, he knew immeadly that she was somebody you could trust with your life.

He continued to watch her, hoping to learn something about himself, but soon he grew bored.

Little interested him in his watery protection. Ssoon he became bored and tried to raech out and find any entertainment only to find her again. Quickly he retreated back.

There were times she felt like she was right beside him and others like a long distance, were he could just barly feel her presence. Then there were times that he couldn't feel her at all.

Much time passed since he could last feel her and he begain to get worried. Reaching out he felt nothing. Did she elave? Was she hurt?

He begain to feel tired, dizzy as the need to sleep finally took over. Immeadly he fell asleep, and was completely relaxed.

TBC...

Haha Let me know what you think. Haha I'm almost done with the thrid chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3: Sam

Lost chapter 3

LOL So 2xs I have forgotten my notebook with my story and haven't been able to finish this chapter until late tonight/early morning it's 12 am now and I am just now typing it up haha

Thank you to all who have given me reviews!

Chapter 3 : Sam

The gentle sounds of waves brought Sam back to concousness. It was like white noise of the tv in a room of people. She laid there, all memories of the long 15 year war was more like a really bad dream.

She laid there, staring up at the blue sky, not erally realizing that it was the sky. Off in the disntance, she thought she heard her mother's voice calling for her.

'Sam...Sam...are you awake? It's time to wake up...'

The sound of a low flying raven immeadly brought Sam to the present and she sat up so quickly which she regretted.

This time, the memories came flooding back. Her head was pounding as she squeezed her eyes close. The memories wer vived as if they had just happened. The rven was going down fast as it begain to fill up with thick dark smoke. The pilot was making fratic calls to CIC.

Somebody beside her called out her name...She turned around, struggling to see through the smoke.

"Baird!"

No answer. She continued to call out to him as she ran down the beach toward the main part of the wreckage.

'Oh please don't be dead...'

Her weight in the wet sand slowed her greatly. She used al her strenght in her legs to push herself further.

Sam was breathing heavily, almost gasping for air now. The main body of the raven was still several meters away, still smoldering, the sides blackened from the fire.

"Oh please still be alive." she said under her breath.

She reached out to push the hot metal, burning her hand. Quickly she pulled it away, cradling it against her chest.

"Damn it!"

A sound...A groan maybe? She paused listening for any sound that would let her know that Baird is alive. Several minutse of silence passed.

'DAMN IT BAIRD! YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING DIE!"

There was another groan. That little sound gave her hope. She pushed away the hot metal, praying that Barid would hold out for her to find him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now as fear was starting to consume her.

Several minutes passed as hope begain to slip away. With each minute that passed, the more she begain to feel helpless.

"No...Baird...no..."

She slowed, then eventually stopped. More tears slid down her cheeks, staining the dirt at her feet. It felt as if her heart had dropped all the way to her feet.

'Why Baird...I didn't...'

There it was...another sound. At first, she wasn't sure that she had reallly heard it. She waited for any more hints, believing that she might be going crazy.

But no, there it was again...A very soft low sound. A sound that if tehre was any other sound, she would have not heard it at all.

Hope filled her once again as she begain to dig through the mess. She said a silent prayer.

Her hands were burnt, bright red, and she didn't know how much longer she could push herself.

Just as she was about to give up, her hands came against soemthing soft. Her breath cought in her throat...

TBC...

Ok haha I am working on the next chapter I promise. Please read and review! Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Chapter 4

Thank you all for your reviews. It's been a VERY long Friday and I am exhausted. Working and writing I guess just wears me out. I'm gonna bust my butt to get all the chapters I have written up.

Thanks Babylon1914 ** for the words of encouragement. I've been trying hard to keep this story going and making it better than the last. I hope that you don't cry too much ;-) **

Lost Chapter 4: Baird

The hands were shakey and soft, far too soft and gentle to be belong to a Gear. The weight was suddenly gone from his chest and he took in a deep breath.

A warm light hit his skin warming it, but the cool breeze caused him to sudder. He coughed and gagged, trying to clear his throat.

More debres fell as they were pushed off, and Sam helped him sit up.

"Baird." her voice seemed louder than normal.

He groaned, wiping the dirt from his eyes and tried to open them.

Sam almost laughed in reliefe. "I'm so glad to see you."

His throat hurt when he spoke. "Sam.."

"Careful. Don't move around too much. I am going to check your injuries."

Her hands moved quickly and carefuly over his armor, removing the dented metal. That was when she saw how bad his injuries really were.

His grey undershirt had been completely stained with blood. When his armor shifted in the crash, it streached the straps some, revealing his abdomen and that's where she saw a large peice of shrap metal sticking out.

His legs had been burned pretty bad, leaving large oozing blisters and there were large oozing scratches as well.

"Oh my God..."

She looked into his eyes to see how much pain he truly is.

His chest barly moved, as if there was a stabbing pain with each intake of breath. His eys were glazed over and stared at her, as if he were begging for her to take his life and take away the pain.

Sam was speachless, a rare thing for her.

"Sam." Baird's voice was barly above a whipser. So much so that she had to lean forward just to hear him. "Did you get hurt, Samantha?"

She didn't like when Baird used her real name. It was as if he was giving up and just going to let death take him.

"Don't... Just shut up." She shook her head not wanting to believe that this might be his end. "you need to save your breath. You're just making your injuries worse."

Baird shook his head and immeadly regretted it.

"Sam, there is something I need to tell you."

Quickly she put a finger to his lips, struggling not to let any tears fall.

"You can tell me when we get back to the base, kay?"

She refused to believe that this might truly be the end. Shaking her head a few tears spilled over a few hit Baird's already et shirt. She already begain to tremble, feeling herself begining to lose any self controll. The tears begain to fall and her sholders really begain to shake.

"Oh Sam." She could tell that he was struggling to stay sitting. "It's going to be alright."

'Oh great.' Sam thought. 'I must really look terrible for him to try to comfot me.'

That really pushed her over the edge and she just sobbed. Baird had become extreamly pale and so weak that he had to lay back down.

"I'm sorry.." Sam said through her tears.

"No need to be." He coughed and his lips became stained with blood. "Ugh. Sam...I..."

His breathing was labored now with the hint of wheezing. He smiled when she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"D-Don't worry S-Sam. I -It doesn't really hurt any more."

The lack of pain, not a good sign.

"Baird...I..."

He smiled, a real smile that he'd only shown Cole. "You better live and finish off all those grubs for me..."

"Of course! Real soon."

Again he coughed, more blood spuing over his lips this time.

Sam felt the panic building in her chest once more. There was never enough time...If only they could just have a little more time...

If they did, what would they do differently...?

TBC

OKAY! Pushing through getting this all typed up Read and review please


	5. Chapter 5

Lost chapter 5

Thank you everybody who reads my stories and thank you even more for the reviews.

**Chapter 5**

Sam sat there for several minutes just staring out into the ocean.

Gone...he was...who was she going to annoy now...? What would she do without Baird? Could she go on without him...?

Somehow he ended up with his head in her lap and she was running her fingers through his blond, blood-stained hair. He went from just laying there to resting his head in her lap. She couldn't remember if any words were said or who moved, but at that moment, it really didn't matter.

Now he was gone...DEAD...She felt like tere was a huge hole in her chest and it was difficult to breath. It was unnaturally clear and sunny today, so much much that it almost made her phycically sick.

'I should have...I should have...'

So many should haves and now it was just too late...

Suddenly she thought of Cole.

'Oh my God, Cole! What am I gong to tell Cole? He's going to be so upset. How will he take the news?'

She thought she heard somebody calling her name. Panic filled her. Cole couldn't see them liekt his. But if he didn't, then how would she tell him? How could she tell Cole the 'little fucking ray of sunshine' that his best friend was dead because there was nothing that she could do.

'Stop!' She told herself. 'Get a hold of yourself. There is still a fucking war going on!'

She nearly hyperventilated. Controlling her breathing, she took in sevearl deep, breaths.

'Just get through today. One day at a time...'

Again it sounded like somebody was calling her name, but this time it sounded much close. She turned to see Col Hoffman, Marcus, Dom and Cole running down the long beach.

She took a deep breath and winced. Her guess was that some ribs were broken.

"Sam." Col Hoffman was the first to reach her and stopped at the sight of a blood covered Baird.

"Sam he's not.." It was Cole.

She couldn't look back at him, and was helpless against the tears that threatened to fall once more. Once again her shoulders begain to shake.

Col Hoffman kneeled and ackwardly wrapped his large aroums around her, pulling her against his large chest plate of armor.

"Sam.." his voice was qiet.

That's all it took for her to break down and start crying again. Her whole body begain to tremble then shake.

The others remained silently, only able to watch as Sam's slinder frame shook with each sob, only becoming still when she took in a deep breath.

Cole shook his head, not wanting to believe that his best friend was gone. Quickly he turned away, fighting tears of his own. He wiped them away with the back of his large hand.

Marcus cursed under his breath and Dom could only shake his head. The news hit everybody like a brick wall. Baird was somebody that everybody thought would survive this stupid war.

After several minutes, Hoffman finally spoke once more. "I'll call for a raven. Let's give him the proper burrial."

Sam could only nod as Hoffman pulled away.

He stood and moved a little ways down the beach, placing a finger to his ear.

"Controll, this is Hoffman."

"Go head Col." It was Mathiason.

"We need a raven sent over. Damion Baird is now Dead. KIA"

Everybody knew now...Every Gear on the island went silent in respect. Hoffman heard Mathason let out a long breath.

"KR3 to Hoffman, I am just North of you. ETA three minutes."

He turned back to see Sam surrounded by Delta Squad. Slowly he approached., looking at Baird's pale form.

'Damn, things were just getting worse."

It was the longest three minutse ever. They all stood there. Sam still sitting in the sand with Baird's head still in her lap.

At first the sound was a long distance away, but it rapidly got closer. The watched as the raven touched down several feet away. Very slowly Sam stood and with the help of her friends placed Baird's body in the Raven.

Sam sat there just staring at Baird in silence as the loud roar of the engin filled her ears. She wished that Baird would just open his eyes and make a sarcastic joke.

The base came rapidly into view, much faster than Sam wanted.

Every Gear was waiting for them as they exted the raven. Slowly as his body was lowered, every Gear snapped to attention, a well deserved Hero's Welcome.

The sight brought new tears to Sam's eyes.

Among the crowd Anya stood with wide tear filled eyes. She stood there watching as Baird's body was carried through the crowd, Gears placed a gentle hand on his body; as if saying goodbye to him. A lot more Gears respected him, more than Baird will ever know.

It was a chilling reminder of the constant danger that was just around the corner.

Anya pushed through the crowd to get to Marcus. His eyes told her the pain he was feeling. So much pain that she wish she could just take it all away, It haunted him every time he slept and every waking moment. Silently she walked beside him.

They burried Baird that night and every Gear and civillian showed up.

Sadly tomorrow would only bring another fight and more deaths.

They would just have to push on, and continue to fight, praying that the war would soon end.

But whould it truly end sono?

END

OK that's it guys! I hope you liked it. I did warn about a possibility of needing a tissue didn't i? haha I'm sorry to those who asked me not to kill off Baird :-) It has already been finished it was just a matter of typing it all up

Another story to come, also finished just in the process of typing it up.

Please send me a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
